


Wait For It

by Avidreader6



Series: Bucky's Boys [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cum Play, Edgeplay, M/M, Marking, Multi, PWP, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Bucky has been watching his boys for two hours now. They're all close and he's made them wait long enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this gif: schnattergans
> 
> I love Tumblr on Fridays because something like that gif can spawn a whole story.

They had been at this for almost two hours now. Bucky was sprawled out on the sapphire blue wingback chair, leisurely stroking his cock and watching his beautiful boys. Steve was buried inside a whimpering Tony, listening as Bucky directed his every move and reminded them not to come until he said. Both his boys had been so good for him and Bucky was determined to make it last a little longer. 

Tony was biting the pillow under his head, trying to stay quiet. They were doing all of this because Tony had mouthed off earlier and his punishment had been that he was to keep from coming without the aid of a cock ring. The other part of his punishment had been that he could only speak to tell Bucky when he was close and beg for permission to come. Tony’s knuckles were white against the dark plum sheets and with every movement of Steve’s hips, his started to whine a little more and he was trying to hump the bed to try and get more stimulation. 

Bucky and Steve could hear every one of Tony’s pleas and it was obvious Tony was trying to keep quiet, not wanting to be punished further. Steve’s strokes slowed and he rotated his hips before leaning over Tony and nuzzling into his hair, whispering soft words of encouragement. Steve stopped moving, every inch of his cock still inside Tony while he looked to Bucky, eyes asking what to do. 

“I didn’t say stop, Stevie.” Steve pulled back a little and started fucking Tony again, hands trailing over his back and sides. Closing his eyes, Steve bit his lower lip and Bucky could tell he was trying to stay in control. 

Turning his attention to Tony, Bucky called out to him. “Anthony, I need you to be louder. Sir needs to hear you beg if you want to come.” Tony just let out another whimper and Bucky stroked himself a few more times. “Look at me, Anthony.” Tony turned his head so he was watching Bucky touch himself. “Are you gonna beg?” Another whine. “No? Guess Stevie will just have to keep going.”

Steve’s cock dragged over his prostate and Tony howled. “Please! Please, sir, please?”

Tony’s voice was music to his ears. “Mmm, that’s it, Anthony. Beg me.”

Bucky watched Tony’s finger grip the sheets even harder as he groaned. “Please, sir, may I come? I’m so close, sir. Please. I need to come.”

“Stevie?”

Steve sucked another mark on Tony’s shoulder and looked up at Bucky. “Sir?”

“Are you close?”

"Very close, sir." Steve gasped and pulled his lip back between his teeth. “Please, sir. Wanna come so bad.”

Pushing himself out of the chair, Bucky stalked over to the bed and pressed himself against Steve's back, rutting against his sub. "I'm gonna fuck you, Stevie. You’ve been so good for me, tonight. We're gonna make Anthony come together."

Steve's fingers tightened on Tony's hips. "Please, sir. Fuck me. Want to feel you."

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's chest and dragged his nails over his nipples. Steve’s hips stuttered and he gasped. "Don't you worry, Stevie. I'm gonna make you feel it."

Bucky dragged his teeth over Steve's shoulders and sucked a mark that faded rapidly, before reaching down and removing the plug he'd nestled there when they began. "So empty now, Stevie. How should we fix it?"

"Your cock, sir. Need your cock. Please. Wanna feel you inside me. Stretch my ass so good."

Bucky smiled into Steve's skin and pinched his nipples. He rolled his hips against Steve's ass and groaned. "I think you're right, baby doll. I need to be inside this tight ass. You’ve been so good. Following every order. We’ve brought Anthony right to the edge. It’s going to be your cock that makes him come."

Positioning himself, Bucky slid inside Steve and moaned right in Steve’s ear. He laid his hands over Steve's and tangled their fingers together on Tony's hips. "Perfect, Stevie. All the way inside you. You feel so good around my cock. I’m gonna make you come. Gonna watch as you let go and know it’s because of me."

Bucky let go of Steve’s hands and slid them over Tony’s back. His fingers located a bruise Steve had sucked earlier and he pressed lightly before asking. "Ready, Anthony?"

"Yes! Please! Wanna be good, sir. I’m sorry. Wanna be your good boy."

Bucky pulled Steve back to his chest and pulled Steve’s earlobe between his teeth. Steve bucked a little and Bucky looked over his shoulder to see Tony's hole stretched around Steve's cock. "Look at that, Stevie. Gorgeous isn't it?" 

"Yes, sir. Tony is so beautiful. He feels so good around my cock."

Tony whimpered and tried to fuck himself on Steve's cock. "So desperate too. My boys are so good for me. Love seeing you both like this."

Steve shuddered and let out a whine of his own. "Lean back over Anthony, now. I want to see more marks on him. Sir is gonna fuck you hard and fast and you have until sir fills you up to come and make Anthony come. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

Bucky kissed the back of Steve’s neck. "Good boys."

True to his word, Bucky fucked Steve hard and fast. He'd been watching his boys for so long, he was just as close as they were. Sliding into Steve was wonderful and tight and hot and Bucky loved every second of it. 

He watched Steve wrap his fingers around Tony's cock and start jerking him off. 

"That's it, Stevie. I'm close, baby doll. Want you both to come for me."

Bucky rolled his hips and nailed Steve's prostate with a few strokes. Steve stiffened and cried out. "Sir! Oh, God! Yes!"

"Good, Stevie. Perfect."

Tony followed a moment later, coming over Steve's fingers. As they both lay there panting, Bucky slammed into Steve one more time before his own orgasm washed over him. 

Leaning over Steve's back, Bucky kissed over his shoulders, enjoying the taste of Steve and sweat. As he softened, he pulled out of Steve and tapped him on the thigh. "Next to Anthony, Stevie. Sir wants to see."

Steve shuffled over and climbed onto the bed next to Tony. Tony started to slide onto his stomach, but Bucky stopped him. "We're not done yet, Anthony. Back on all fours."

Tony shuffled back into position and Bucky laid a hand on both his boys. He watched the cum trickle out of both Steve and Tony and whistled. "Absolutely beautiful.” Bucky loved seeing his boys so thoroughly debauched. He stared a little longer and got an idea. “Jay? Save a pic for our private file?"

"Done, Sergeant."

Bucky smiled, he loved being able to go back and see the aftermath of their play. He used his fingers to scoop up the cum and press it back into both Steve and Tony. They both hissed and whined and tried to move away, but Bucky just left his fingers inside. Having both Steve and Tony here in front of him, eagerly waiting for Bucky’s next orders was a heady thing. "My good boys. Sir is so proud of both of you."

Tony was the first to find his voice. “Thank you, sir.” He rocked back a little on Bucky’s fingers and Bucky smiled. 

“You’re welcome, honey. You always take your punishments so well for me.” Bucky pulled his fingers out of Tony and smoothed his hand over Tony’s ass. “Turn over for me, honey. Actually, bring that pretty mouth over here and sit right in front of sir.”

While Tony rolled over, Bucky continued fingering Steve, loving the way Steve started to breathe heavier and moan. Once Tony was seated in front of him, Bucky removed his fingers from Steve’s ass. “Come sit next to Anthony, Stevie.”

Steve rolled over and sat, leaning slightly into Tony. Holding his cum covered fingers in front of Tony’s mouth, Bucky grinned. “Open, Anthony.” 

Tony’s jaw dropped and Bucky stuck his fingers in his mouth. “Suck them clean, Anthony.”

Lips closing around Bucky’s fingers, Tony laved the metal digits and hollowed his cheeks to get them clean for his sir. While Tony was busy, Bucky looked down at Steve, who had rested his head on Tony’s shoulders. “Don't worry, babydoll, I haven’t forgotten about you.” 

Steve blushed. “I know, sir. I like watching, though.” 

Taking his fingers from Tony’s mouth, Bucky cupped Steve’s cheek and bent down to kiss him. “I know you do. We like having your eyes on us. Don't we, Anthony?”

Wiggling to get under Steve’s arm, Tony smiled into Steve’s chest. “Yes, sir. Love Steve watching. Feels good.” 

“My boys, so good for me.” Standing back, Bucky held his hands out to Tony and Steve. “We’re gonna get cleaned up and then we’re gonna take a nap.” 

Steve and Tony curled into Bucky’s side and they both kissed him on the cheek. Tony hid his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck and Steve smiled. “Sounds good, Bucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Had to change the title because the original was killing me with how bad it was.


End file.
